Oneshot: In The Dark
by colouredred
Summary: Some blessings are big, some are small. Some are welcome, or, in the general case of Loki, some are not. But regardless of how he feels, he will always return to his, and Sigyn will always wait for him, whether in the light or the dark. Loki/OC


**Disclaimer: I don't own Loki, nor anything from or related to the 'Marvel' universe. The character Sigyn is not related to the comic character of the same name, and is an OC in all respects but for the name, which was taken from Norse mythology.**

**Note: this oneshot is set during 'Thor', shortly after Thor's banishment and a little while before Loki confronts Odin about his identity.**

* * *

**In The Dark**

_Speak softly,_

_Whisper gently,_

_Do not break me, darling._

* * *

That night, peace was not granted to those who deserved it most, secrets were uncovered when they were better left alone, and Sigyn could not sleep.

A restlessness stirred in the pits of her heart, which lay far too open to avoid hurt. Sigyn knew this, and yet could not help it. She blamed Loki Odinson for her fault.

Her room was lavish, yet simple compared to the grandiose of Asgard as a whole. She had asked for just the necessities, all of which were still of a high standard. The rug beneath her pacing feet was soft and white. Her hair, in contrast, was a deep black, which fell in loose curls to her waist.

Despite her impeccable aim and skill with the bow, she was obviously not a warrior, like her friends. She was tall and willowy, with no muscle but a caramel skin from her many outside adventures. It could be seen in Sigyn's features that she lacked the desire to fight and kill, with her thin eyebrows, small chin and large lips; soft and gentle. Her eyes were most notable, striking in their pallid blue colour.

They were eyes that saw the truth.

Again, a pang of worry swept through her. Sigyn stopped still in her step, before turning around and taking a seat at her desk.

On top of the table was, amongst a variety of writing tools, a large tome. The cover was bound in leather, and the title inscribed with gold in a long forgotten language. Just as Loki was want to do, so too did Sigyn study excessively. However, unlike her good friend, she didn't study magic, and her knowledge on the matter came only from his company. It was, instead, a history book.

The subject was on her first home, a world alike to Asgard but far more wild and dangerous. Despite its age, and the foreign language, she was struggling through it. The aid of her own magical gift – _'truthful sight'_, Loki called it – made the task easier, where it had once been nigh impossible.

As her fingers wandered the spine, a smile grew. Sigyn always knew.

"Loki."

She called his name the way a song was sung.

By magic, a hand appeared on her shoulder. Sigyn turned, following this to the body it belonged to.

He wore his usual black and green, tight and scarcely armoured, considering where he had been. His black hair was swept back, away from the long, angular face. Sigyn took her time studying him, hesitant to directly meet his gaze.

"Imagine the rumours, if someone saw you entering my bedroom alone." Sigyn teased.

The smallest of smirks appeared, softening the strange light in his eyes.

"That is why I disguised myself. But imagine the rumours…" Loki replied, just as playfully.

Sigyn stood, and Loki allowed his hand to fall away. In this instant, she considered herself fortunate enough to have the power to be able to see through his illusions. It was quite advantageous, for her, at least.

"Loki," she conceded, "I'm glad."

"What for?" he wondered, tilting his head.

"For coming back. I was worried." _And_, she thought, _I still am._

Loki's hand twitched, as if he yearned to reach for her, yet did not. She sighed, both relieved and disappointed. If he did hold some love for her, a reciprocation of her feelings, Sigyn wasn't entirely sure how she would react.

"What happened in Jotunheim?" she asked, once courage was found.

Loki's expression, a façade of being 'okay', fell away. For the briefest of moments, he was stripped raw, and Sigyn saw the glimpse of true nature. He looked in need of air, only instead of breathing, reached for her. Sigyn sat down once more, as he seemed to later indicate, covering up his second-long impulse.

"My brother is an idiot."

"I know."

"No, he is a fool, too full of himself and unable to cast aside his pride and want for vengeance. It has undone him."

"So it is as you thought it would." Sigyn nodded, remaining calm only because Loki was not.

He began to pace around her chambers, wearing a path at the foot of her bed.

"Even after we were to be granted safe passage home, he attacked the Jotuns. He is too stubborn, and now as paid for it. When our father came for us…" Loki trailed off, knowing she would understand.

Sigyn leant against the back of her chair. Try though she might to focus on his words, Loki's angry pacing was unsettling to look at; and not just because of how his form appealed to Sigyn.

"He was not lenient." Sigyn concluded.

"It was never my intention for this to happen. You know letting those Frost Giants in on Thor's coronation was just a bit of fun."

"I know, Loki. Now calm down, for whatever happened, it cannot be so bad that there is no fixing it. Surely-"

"He is _banished_."

"Who?"

"_Thor_."

Now fully invested, for the sake of Loki, at the very least, Sigyn stood again. Her dress, a soft shift of a plain white colour, rustled as she breached the space between them. Loki turned, and paused before her. His eyes were assessing, the anger abating.

Seeing a chance, Sigyn did not hesitate to embrace him. Her arms wound around his neck, and it took only a moment before he held her at the waist. The only help she could offer was to let her fingers run through his hair, and hope it might soothe him.

This was why he had sought her out; for comfort.

Loki had only ever visited her, privately, when there was something he desired. Sigyn was certain he knew of her weakness – which was _he_, himself – and as, with everything, exploited it.

"Sigyn." He whispered against her neck.

She shivered. No answer came, instead only a while longer of silence and a comforting embrace.

"What else?"

Loki, startled, drew away. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play ignorant," Sigyn ordered, "I see through you. You are withholding the whole truth; so, what else?"

"There is nothing more."

"_Loki_."

"You don't trust me now?" Loki asked, attempting to play it off as a joke by flashing a grin.

Sigyn didn't stand for it. She was proud and stubborn, when the time called for it, and it called for it now. Secrets only led to ruin, as far as she was concerned.

"I trust you, as well as anyone should trust a liar and mischief-maker." She objected. "But I also trust my own instincts."

"I have nothing more to say to you."

"There is always more to say."

"You are wrong, Sigyn. Now-"

He was turning away from her, and seeing this, Sigyn reach out and grabbed his hand. He would not leave her, not in his state.

But that was merely her own will. Loki was of a far different mind.

Like a spark, her touch lit the fuse and he exploded.

"_NOTHING_!"

He spun around violently, and she took a step back. Her heart beat fast, under the weight of reasons far different from what they usually were; fear had replaced affection.

"THERE IS NOTHING! Is that so _hard_ to believe? Am I _that_ untrustworthy? You are so determined to doubt me, _Sigyn_, and perhaps you think you see more than what your magic would allow you to! Must I come here laden with secrets, just to _please_ you, milady?"

"Loki-!"

His green eyes flashed in the dim light. With another step, Loki had her pressed against her desk.

"Is this what our years together mean to you?" he spat, and she flinched.

"You need-"

Before Sigyn could continue, she was cut short as he raised his hand to her. She wondered, briefly, how something that had once beckoned her with care could now seem so threatening.

Loki's body tensed against hers. "Do not presume to know what I need." He hissed.

His hand did not slap her, but rather came down to caress her cheek; and it broke her. She loved him far more than she loved herself, and that was how she knew she was in trouble. Only Loki could so easily influence her emotions, and quell such strength as her anger possessed.

Grasping the remains of her cool façade, Sigyn asked, "Then what do you need?"

Answers presented themselves to Loki's tongue. Some were lies, others bearing a little more truth. There were many, oh so many, and yet not all of what he would say was what he would claim to _need_; at most, they were material desires.

Looking down at her, the waterfall of her black hair, the cloudy blue of her eyes, he knew what he should say. Only, instead, he told the truth.

"You." Loki muttered. "I need you."

Sigyn frowned. "What do you mean?"

Gently, with renewed tenderness, Loki reached up and let his fingers lay upon the curved of cheeks. Sigyn's lips parted as breath escaped her, and yet Loki still came nearer. They were friends, intimate yet never as intimate as they were now.

At first, Loki's kiss was unregistered. Sigyn did not respond and was in no state to. Before she had the time to recover her wits, the green-eyed god had pulled swiftly away.

It took only the doubt in his gaze to cure her indecision.

"Loki."

Without hesitating, Sigyn threw her arms around him. He fell towards her willingly, accepting her kiss with fervour. Disorientated, distraught and uncontrollable as he might be, Loki certainly knew how best to please Sigyn.

His hands fell along the curves of her back, bunching in her dress, before leaving her body as he pulled away. As she kept her arms around him, Loki could not yet turn away.

"Loki, what you need is not me-" she began.

"It is." He insisted bluntly. "It has always been."

"Not in this moment. But you should know that when that time comes, I will be waiting. I will wait until you return to yourself, and I will wait for you tell me the truth; whatever time that may be."

"Then you will be waiting forever, will you not? How foolish can you be to make this promise?"

Sigyn stood on her toes, bringing her closer to his height so that she might look him straight in the eye, with a glare rather than usual playfulness.

"Do not scorn my affection, Loki. You were the one who declared that _you_ needed _me_, and I thought you might like to know that I feel the same way towards you." She declared, never wavering in her conviction. She knew very well it was foolish, and hated to be told so because of it.

Loki sighed wearily, admitting weakness where it had never been seen before. Sigyn close her eyes as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Sigyn," he murmured, "You are a blessing."

He kissed her once, softly and sweetly. It felt like _goodbye._

All at once, the façade returned. Loki straightened, threw his shoulders back confidently, and turned around. He easily mastered his old smirk.

"I must leave you now." He commented, oddly offhanded.

"A shame." sighed Sigyn.

As Loki approached the door, Sigyn moved to sit at her bed. She was certain that Loki would say nothing else, as he liked to leave as quickly as he had come.

"Sigyn?"

He sounded so far away, yet when she turned, was met with another kiss. When it ended, Loki spoke.

"Get some rest." He bade, with all the tenderness he could, in that moment, think to offer.

He proceeded to leave then, finally, growing terse. The door slammed on his way out, and Sigyn, left alone once more, could think only of what he had said and done. She pressed two fingers to her lips.

With one kiss, he had said _goodbye._ With another, he promised her the very opposite. No doubt it was a lie, but one she was so willing to believe as she hoped so much for it to be true.

_Come back._

* * *

**This ended up being quite angsty (more than what I originally intended) but I think it's fitting, given the time frame and Loki's state of mind according the time. Fluff and Loki, realistically, wouldnt work together despite how much I want it to.**

**Sigyn is loosely based of the character from the mythology, as I've stated, but only in name. Whatever else you might think about the OC and the pairing (what happens next, in the following movies, or prior) are entirely up to you. Personally, I would say that Sigyn is the type of person to remain faithful to Loki (again, referencing the mythology; Sigyn was the goddess of fidelity) but wouldn't try to justify his actions.**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it and please leave a review!**


End file.
